Keeping Her Near
by blackflame28
Summary: A fanfic based on minor characters in the series  Mia Pappas and G-Man. Mia and Grady both have issues at home. They are learning who they are, while learning who each other are and how to deal with life's issues.
1. Prologue

Mia closed her eyes and she vomited into the toilet. She felt horrible. Her hair stuck to her forehead and she felt like she was covered in a thin veil of sweat. She took a deep breath and looked up. She prayed that she was done with throwing up. She gagged slightly and threw up again. Her hands clung to the edge of the toilet bowl, as she knelt before it. She hadn't even eaten that day yet, how could be throwing anything up?

"Mia?" her mother asked, knocking on the bathroom door, "Is everything okay in there?" Mia took a deep breath, trying to calm her body down. She leaned back, focusing on her breathing.

"Mia?" her mother asked again, knocking again.

"I'm okay," Mia called out.

"Are you sick?" her mother asked, turning the knob. Mia was grateful she locked the door. She didn't need her mother coming in and asking questions. She had been sick a month ago with the flu. Her mother would be worried if she was sick again. She might insist on taking Mia to the hospital and then her secret would be out. She couldn't let her mother know.

"I'm fine, mom," Mia called and flushed the toilet. She got up and felt shaky on her feet. She wanted to crawl back into bed and sleep the rest of the day. Mia shuffled to stand in front of bathroom mirror. Her hair was sticking to her face, which looked really pale. She looked bad. She looked sick.

"Mia? Unlock this door. I want to see if you are okay," her mother demanded, sounding impatient, knocking again. Mia took her washcloth and washed her face. She scrubbed her cheeks, hoping to bring some colour.

"Mia!" her mother said, her voice rose. Mia unlocked the door and crossed her arms in front of her.

"What?" Mia asked. Her mother put her hand to Mia's forehead.

"You don't feel right," she said, "You were throwing up in there. Mia, you look terrible. You are staying home and I'm calling the doctor. We don't want that flu to come back and turn into pneumonia."

"I can't," Mia said, unbelieving what she was about to say, "I have to go to school."

"No," her mother said, "Nelson, honey! Can you get me the phone and my phone book?" Mia rolled her eyes. Of course. Call her stepfather to get involved. She pushed past her mother and into her room. She shut her bedroom door.

"Mia, don't think you can block me out," she called. Mia could hear her mother walk down the hall. She was probably going to get the telephone herself. Mia sat down on her bed. She should be grateful for another day in bed. It was what she wanted so badly. It's not like she really cared about school anyway. Mia grabbed her cell phone, a gift from her stepfather, and texted her best friend.

_Save me. lets skip school._ She set the phone down and sighed. She needed to get dressed. She had to get her bag together. She wasn't going to stay here. She couldn't spend another day in bed, thinking about her life and what would happen now. Her phone buzzed.

_b there in 10._ Mia smiled. She knew she could count on Brad. No matter what, Mia knew Brad would be there for her. Mia pulled off her pjs, threw on some clothes that she had on the floor and grabbed her backpack.

_Meet me down the street at the store, _Mia typed back. She opened her bedroom door and practically bumped into her mother.

"You are going back to bed right now," her mother said, crossing her arms in front of her. Her eyes narrowed at her daughter. Mia knew that her mother was trying desperately to get control of the situation but, as usual, Mia would not give that control up.

"I have to go," Mia said and pushed past her. She hurried out of the house, before she could get into another fight with her mother or running into her stepfather, and walked quickly down the street. It was freezing outside and Mia wrapped her arms around herself. She had her puffy winter coat on. _It's not my winter coat,_ Mia thought, correcting herself. She had "borrowed" it and she used to love wearing it. It felt like a permanent embrace. Right now it felt like it was suffocating her. Tears filled her eyes and Mia blinked quickly, willing them away. _Get a grip,_ she told herself. She told herself to focus on her breathing until Brad came.

As she walked into the parking lot, she spotted Brad's car. She walked over and got into the front seat. She pulled her legs up and curled into a ball.

"Feet off the seat," Brad said, lighting a cigarette and unrolling the window. _He shouldn't smoke around me,_ Mia thought, feeling the tears well up again. Mia didn't move her feet and rested her chin on her knees.

"Feet or I'm going to drive you straight to school," Brad mock threaten. A sob broke through and Mia tried to hide her face. The tears were coming hard and fast now and she was shaking. She couldn't stop the tears. Brad looked at Mia, his face concerned and shocked.

"I was just kidding," he said, sounding slightly confused. He tapped the cigarette and reached out for Mia and touched her shoulder. Mia cried harder. She thought she was going to suffocate. She looked up, tears running down her face. Brad flicked the cigarette out the window and turned to face her.

"Mi, what's going on?" he asked, his voice sounding alarmed. Mia took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm down. She looked at Brad, wondering what he would think. The tears started fresh again.

"Mi, you are scaring me," Brad said, his voice quiet.

"Brad," Mia whispered, taking another deep and steadying breath, "I'm pregnant." Brad was quiet for a moment then asked, "Does he know?" Mia shook her head.

"I've been avoiding him," Mia confessed. Brad nodded.

"He asked me what was going on with you," Brad said. He started to rub Mia's back, "Come on, let's get out of the parking lot. We'll just drive or whatever you need." Mia nodded and pulled on the seatbelt. She knew Brad would know what to do. She knew he would take care of her. He wouldn't push her to talk. He'd wait for her. Mia rested her head against the window. She knew Brad wouldn't push her to tell the father. Mia knew she had to. She loved him and she knew he felt the same. They had been together for a year and… and, she didn't know. She didn't know why she avoiding him. Mia closed her eyes. No, she didn't want to go through this in her head again. She had been doing this every day since she found out. She squeezed her eyes, trying not to cry again. _Grady… I'm sorry._

Grady dropped his cigarette and crushed it with his boot. He had been watching the west side door for a while now. Mia always went through that door. It was the closest one to the student parking lot and she always got a ride from Brad. There was no way he would have missed her coming in. She couldn't be missed. Grady always thought she had the type of beauty that parted crowds but it would probably be argued that it was her attitude that did. She didn't take bull shit from anyway and most people avoided her. He glanced at his cell phone. It was five minutes before the bell rang and there was no message from her saying that she wasn't going to be at school. Then again, he hadn't seen her practically all week without explanation. She hadn't been returning his calls, IMs, texts or emails. The only reason why he knew she was still alive was because Brad told him so. Grady had asked him yesterday what was going on with Mia and Brad had shrugged saying that Mia had been the same as always with him. _Of course she would,_ Grady thought, heading inside and towards Mia's locker on the off chance that he did miss her, _If he was anyone but Brad, I would have sworn she was cheating on me._ Brad and Mia were best friends, Grady knew that. One of the reasons why he got to know Mia was because of Brad. Grady and Brad hung out and only a few times Mia had joined them at first. His first impression of Mia was that she was a whiny wanna-be emo goth. He hadn't really liked her except noting that she looked damned hot. Grady had said that Brad who simply said that Mia was off limits to him as one of his fuck buddies. So what if Grady had a bit of a reputation for screwing around? If the girls were into it, who was he to stop them? It was more than just that to Brad, protecting Mia from his reputation, but those two used to date in grade nine. They only went out for a few months but then decided they were better off friends. When Grady had asked Mia if she still had feelings for Brad, she rolled her eyes and smacked him, saying that Brad was one of the few people that she could trust. Grady supposed if Mia had family she could rely on she would have likened Brad to a brother or something. Either way, Grady knew there was nothing going on between those two which lead to the question why was Mia ignoring him and why wasn't Brad telling him anything?

Grady went to Mia's locker and opened it up. She had given him the combination a long time ago. Her coat or her bag was there. She wasn't at school yet. He pulled out his cell phone and checked it again. Still no messages. On a whim, he decided to go check out Brad's locker. He walked down the hall, ignoring the students around him. They were probably laughing and gossiping about something stupid. He hated high school. His desire to get out of this town was the only reason why Grady didn't drop out. Without high school, Grady knew he would be stuck here forever. He opened up Brad's locker and saw the same thing as Mia's: nothing. He supposed that was a good note since if Brad wasn't here yet that meant Mia wasn't avoiding him so completely that she was now avoiding her locker. Unless she convinced Brad not to go to his locker either because she knew Grady would check both lockers. It wasn't like either of them cared about being in class on time. Grady sighed. He was tired of this shit and wondering what was going on with his girlfriend.

Grady headed towards the doors. He'd jump on his bike and stay outside her house all day and night if he had to. He'd find out what was going on with Mia today.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Mia dropped her books on the desk and flopped into her seat. Thankfully it was the last period of the day. For the first day of school, it felt like it was going to last forever. She felt exhausted. It didn't help that her and Brad had stayed up late the night before playing video games. He completely kicked her ass and he didn't drive her home until nearly two in the morning. Thankfully, Mia's mother wasn't awake and waiting up for Mia to come home. Mia technically had a curfew of eleven on school nights but Mia never followed it. She didn't see the point. She'd be seventeen in a month and that meant she was almost an adult. Besides she had to make adult decisions her entire life, why now did she need to follow these arbitrary rules? Ah, yes, because her mother was dating Nelson More and she wanted to make a good impression on him. He was a lawyer who worked in immigrations and had twin daughters of his own. They had been dating for almost three years and lately they seemed more serious than normal. Mia didn't really like Nelson and she especially didn't like the twins. They were always so hyper and whenever they came over, they always got into Mia's things. They were always bugging her to play Barbie's and whatnot. It wasn't like Mia was an only child and she wasn't used to siblings. She had an older brother, who was away at university. She knew what it was like to share space but all the same, she didn't want the twins as sisters. She figured sooner or later her mother and Nelson would tie the knot but Mia hoped it wouldn't be until Mia was out of high school and far away from them.

"This seat taken?" a voice interrupted Mia's thoughts. She pushed her dark hair out of her eyes and looked up. It was Grady Callaghan. She knew he was in some of his classes and that he was a friend of Brad's. Surprisingly, they never hung out much, despite the similar crowds they ran in.

"No, go ahead," Mia said. She looked at Grady, with his baggy cargo pants, heavy black boots, faded t-shirt and, wait, was that a tattoo peeking out from the collar of his shirt? Without thinking about it, Mia reached over and pulled his shirt down a bit to see the hidden tattoo. It was a tattoo of a humming bird. Grady reached up and grabbed Mia's wrist.

"Nosy much?" he asked.

"Sorry," Mia said without meaning it, "I was curious. That's cool. I've always wanted a tattoo but figured getting around not being 18 thing would be too much of a hassle." Grady shrugged.

"Wasn't hard," Grady said, "You just need to know where to go. Besides don't you have some things done?" Mia stuck out her tongue. She had her eyebrow pierced when she was fifteen but that wasn't new. The tongue piercing was, which she got shortly during the summer.

"Nothing major like a tattoo," Mia responded, "So why the humming bird?"

"Why not?" Grady responded. Despite his short answers, Mia knew he wasn't being a jerk. He was always like that with her. Mia smirked at him.

"Figured you'd go for something more manly," she said. He smirked back at her.

"How do you know I don't have others?" then he slowly turned back to face the front of the class. Mia heard the teacher begin talking but she kept her gaze on Grady a few minutes longer, looking at him, trying to see if he had any more peeking tattoos. A part of Mia thought if she was drunk and if she wasn't in school, she'd start pulling his clothes off him to find out what else he had. She knew that Grady probably wouldn't mind. He had a reputation of being a bit of a man whore, not that any of the girls minded. He had that whole bad boy thing going on and who didn't love that? Currently he seemed to be seeing Susan Taylor, one of the more popular girls in school. Rumours were those two were pretty serious, despite the fact that Susan had to keep her relationship a secret from her parents. Mia wondered if Susan knew where all Grady's tattoos were. Mia found herself blushing slightly at that thought. It was ridiculous. It was just a tattoo.

After class, Mia caught Grady's eye and he smirked at her. She knew that he caught her checking him out, trying to find the others. He leaned over to her and whispered in her eye, "You won't be able to see them from your position." He walked passed her. Mia shivered and rubbed her arms. She couldn't believe he actually gave her goose bumps! Mia decided she would find out about those tattoos without having to talk to Grady anymore. She'd simply ask Brad. Grady must have bragged about them to his friends. It was obvious and she didn't know why she didn't think of it sooner.

Grady felt impatient and looked up at the wall clock. The final bell had rung over ten minutes ago. He was supposed to meet Susan so they could go up to her house. She had whispered in his ear that her parents wouldn't be home after school. Grady had hurried out of his final class. It didn't have to do with wanting to see Susan really badly but more he didn't want to stay in the school any longer than he had to. If he had known Susan would be this late, he would have stuck around, teasing Mia Pappas some more. He would have lifted his shirt and showed her the tip of another hidden tattoo. He knew she watched him all through class, trying to figure out where more were or, at least, why did he get a humming bird. The bird felt symbolic to him. When he got it, he was slightly high, and he had been thinking about flying away. Imagining to have the speed and the agility of a humming bird and how he'd never have to deal with this lame ass town anymore. When the high wore off and the morning came,

Grady didn't regret the humming bird. The guys said the bird was gay but he disagreed. It still represented freedom to him and sometimes when he saw it, he was reminded that one day he could be like the hummingbird too: here one moment then gone the next.

Grady sighed and looked up at the clock again. If Susan wasn't here in one more minute, he'd flutter off. He had better things to do than be the whipped boyfriend who waited around for his girlfriend. First of all, he wasn't the whipped boyfriend. They had only been dating for a month and Grady had only reciprocated interest because Susan had thrown herself at him. She was sexy beautiful and amazing where it counted. He was a 17 year old boy; he could hardly turn her down. He knew he sounded terrible thinking like that. Susan was more than just her body. She could be funny and amusing when she was away from her friends but Susan was one of the more popular girls in school and as a result, she was pretty air headed around her friends. They were probably talking about some boring gossip, like who sneezed and got a nose bogey, as he waited.

"There's my baby!" Susan called out, blowing Grady a kiss. Her friends giggled around her. Grady sighed. Sometimes when she was like this, he just wanted to dump her in front of her friends and walk away. Of course that would mean all her friends would see it and as much as they would enjoy Susan being humiliated, they would also put out a hit on Grady and he would be single for the rest of his high school career. Girls loved the bad boy but they didn't love a social pariah.

"Hey babe," Grady greeted her, kissing her. He knew she loved that. She probably thought it meant that he loved her enough to be proud to kiss her in front of her friends. He knew it meant that she was happy when he did that. She linked her fingers through his.

"Ready to go, hon?" she asked.

"Def," Grady replied. Susan smiled and turned to her friends.

"I'll call you later!" then she walked off, her head high. Grady followed her, amused by the circus act Susan and her friends performed to look cool. It was ridiculous and he had to wonder why they did it. As they walked outside, Grady spotted Brad and Mia. Brad was smoking.

"Hey! Callaghan!" Brad called out, spotting Grady, "Humming bird?" Grady had to laugh. Of course Mia would tell Brad about that. Those two were attached at the hip. One was rarely seen without the other. Grady started walking over to them. Susan squeezed his hand. He knew she didn't like Grady's friends but right then Grady didn't care.

"Jealous?" Grady called back.

"Hardly," Brad responded, "So where is the fairy tattoo?"

"Dude, not getting matching ones," Grady responded. Mia laughed. Brad looked at her and said,

"Traitor. Whose side are you on?" Mia smirked and shrugged.

"Depends what I get," Mia replied. Susan rolled her eyes beside her.

"Classy, Pappas," Susan snapped. Mia looked at Susan for a moment then turned away. Grady couldn't hide his smirk. He had expected a catty remark from Mia and those two to get into a bitch fight. Instead she was going to pretend that Susan didn't even exist, which would be a bigger insult for Susan. Of course Mia would know that. It wasn't that long ago that Mia hung out with some of the popular crowd. She had one or two friends who were still popular but she didn't hang out much with them. _Unlike Susan, maybe she's over it,_ Grady thought.

"Looks like you are going to have to show us something more manly," Mia said, smirking. Grady smirked back. Mia was pretty, Grady decided. She didn't wear much makeup, except for heavy eyeliner around her eyes. Despite the darkness it created, it also made her eyes look bigger and almost innocent, as if he could trust her. Her hair was chin length and dyed black. She had that style that looked like she didn't even bother with it, it was always messy and everywhere. Mia was short, probably no taller than his chin and she had a pixie like quality to her. It was cute, definitely. Not that he was interested in her. He and Brad were good friends and they had hung out before. Sometimes Mia was whiny, complaining too much about her new family. It got on Grady's nerves. Besides, everyone knew she was dating Brad Simon.

"Do I?" Grady asked.

"Grady, let's go," Susan demanded, "My parents may be home soon, if you know what I mean." Brad laughed loudly.

"Talk about being classy," Brad said, "Why don't you just announce it for everyone in case someone didn't hear?" Grady had to bite his tongue in order to stop himself from laughing.

"Sorry guys, the only person seeing my tattoos today is going to be Susan," he said, wrapping his arm around her hip. Susan pushed him off and glared at him.

"I'll be at the car when you are done being a pig," she snapped and stormed away. Brad and Mia started laughing.

"You sure pick them, Grady," Mia said, "I guess we all know what you see in her." Grady shook his head. Whether it was true or not, Grady should stick up for his girlfriend.

"Whatever, Pappas," he said, "You keep dreaming about seeing me naked." Then he walked towards Susan's car. He wanted to look back to see what Mia and Brad were doing but he kept going. It would look weak if he turned around and besides, he had Susan to get to.

Mia was still smirking when Brad dropped her off at home. Grady Callaghan walked away as if he had the last word. He probably thought he was all manly because he was going to go get some from Susan Taylor but Mia was pretty sure Susan was easy. At least that was what Sheila used to tell her back when Mia was best friends with Sheila. Then again, Sheila used to love gossiping about the other girls. Whatever she did to make herself more popular and right now both Sheila and Sabrina stood on the top of the popularity ladder, battling each other for domination and pretending to be best friends forever. It made Mia sick. She couldn't stand the two-faced-ness that went on. People lied and cheated all the time, why throw yourself in a situation where you had to do it back? How could you ever relax when you didn't know who to trust? Not that one ever knew who to trust. Brad Simon was the only person Mia knew she could trust, or as much as one could trust a person. He was her best friend and definitely was more than family to her. He was someone she could rely on, which was sort of ironic because no males could be relied on.

Mia kicked off her shoes and started to head towards her room.

"Oh Mia?" her mother stepped out of the kitchen. She was dressed in pantsuit, her hair done up perfectly and her nails freshly painted. Mia could tell because she could smell the nail polish.

"Nelson would like to take us out for dinner tonight," Janet said, inspecting her nails. She didn't notice Mia rolling her eyes.

"I have homework," Mia said, turning to go up the stairs.

"Miriam," Janet said sharply, using Mia's full name, "You will do your homework when we return. We won't be out all night. Now, there is a new dress I picked up for you today. I want you to get dressed in that and brush your hair for once." Mia didn't respond and went upstairs. She did not want to see this dress. Her mother was always purchasing clothing for her and, as usual, her mother had no idea what Mia wanted to wear. She had this idea of Mia, which hadn't been close to the truth since Mia was in elementary school, that she wouldn't let go of.

Mia opened her door and immediately looked on the bed. The bag from Forever 21 was placed right in the middle of her bed and Mia could see the pink hem peeking out. Mia took a deep breath, trying to resist the urge to scream. She hated the colour pink. She hated it with a passion and her mother never seemed to understand that. Mia dropped her school bag and pulled the dress out of the wrapping. Mia sighed. She supposed in another colour it wouldn't have been that bad. It was mid-thigh length, with a wrap around top. The dress was sleeveless. One someone tall and blonde, the dress would have been stunning. The dress would be perfect for someone like Sheila. Mia figured the dress would look okay on her but it wouldn't be the same. She got undressed and pulled the dress over her head. She stood in front of the mirror and smoothed down the dress. She reached for her brush and began to pull at the knots. That's what happens when you don't brush your hair and you keep messing with it all day.

"Oh, Mia," Janet gushes as she stepped into Mia's room.

"Knock?" Mia muttered, still tugging at her hair. Janet took the brush and gently began to brush out Mia's hair.

"Miriam, you are so pretty. I don't know why you insist on hiding behind your hair. If you just took care of your appearance, you would be a really pretty girl," Janet said, "I miss when you girls used to have your sleepovers and would watch _What Not to Wear_ then raid my closet for makeovers. You know, I ran into Sheila the other day at the shopping mall. She mentioned that she is having a back to school party next weekend." The unspoken question hung in the air: are you going? Mia hadn't heard anything about a party but that wasn't unusual. Sheila and her minions were always having parties. Mia probably just ignored it. Still, Mia wondered, by not hearing it from Sheila was that the final nail in their coffin of friendship. It's not like they had hung out in months but still Mia thought they would always be in touch somehow. But then again when was the last time Mia actually talked with Andi? Not in months.

Janet gave one more firm tug at Mia's hair and then smiled.

"Your hair has such a natural gloss to it!" Janet praised, "Mia, let me go get some makeup and I'll do your face, okay?" Mia shook her head. She was giving into the pink dress and brushing her hair but that was it.

"I'm just going to wash my face and do my own makeup," Mia said, pulling away from her mother. Janet frowned. She looked like she was going to disagree but then decided against it. _Smart move. If you fought me on that, I wouldn't be doing any of this,_ Mia thought as she headed towards the bathroom.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror and made a face. She looked so fake. She looked like someone who hung out with Sheila constantly. She looked like she should be perky and dumb and not know what the world was really like. She hated her reflection. It didn't look like her at all. She grabbed a wash clothe and washed off her makeup. Now she looked even less like herself. She took out her eye pencil and leaned closer to the mirror. At least she could do is keep a part of herself in this horrible pink makeup.

Mia came out of the bathroom and Janet frowned at her daughter but didn't say anything. Mia crossed her arms in front of her.

"Let's get our shoes on," Janet said, "Nelson is meeting us in Stamford at the Olive Garden," she smiled at her daughter, "The Olive Garden is my favourite restaurant. I just love their food!" Mia said nothing but followed her mother down the stairs.

The drive to Oliver Garden was uneventful. Janet talked about her job for most of the ride, going into, what Mia thought, too much detail about a case that she and Nelson was working on. Janet was Nelson's legal secretary. Then when that subject finally dried up, Janet started talking about Michael. Apparently he had called earlier in the week to tell his mother all about his classes. Mia remembered when Michael used to call and tell her about his freshmen classes then his phones tapered off and now she barely heard from her brother, unless it was to call and ask her or accuse her of not doing something.

"Aren't you just so proud of your brother?" Janet asked, grinning as she pulled into the Oliver Garden parking lot. Mia shrugged, not really caring to respond. Michael would excel, of course. Ever since their dad left, Michael became a robot, having to excel at everything. He graduated valedictorian of his class in both high school and undergraduate school. He was obsessive. To Michael, everything in his life had to be perfect or else there was no place for it.

Janet found a parking spot and she smiled again at Mia, "You look so pretty tonight." Mia said nothing and got out of the car. Nelson and the twins, in their own matching pink dresses, were waiting at the door. Nelson smiled, seeing Janet, and embraced her and kissed her. The twins looked at each other and went, "Eeeeew!" Mia rolled her eyes.

"I have a table waiting for us," Nelson said, taking Janet's hand. She beamed. The twins giggled and took each other's hands and followed Nelson and Janet into the restaurant. Mia walked behind them, trying to cover her face with her hair. She felt so embarrassed to be with the family in the ridiculous pink dress. She felt like she was supposed to have matched the twins. The table which was set aside for them had candles on it and a bottle of champagne. As soon as they sat down, the waiter came and poured a glass for Janet and Nelson. He looked to Janet, who nodded, and then he poured a glass for Mia. He looked at the twins and told them he had a special drink for them and came back with sparkling apple juice. They grinned at each other and pretended they too had champagne.

"I was going to wait until after dinner but I don't think I can," Nelson said. He stood up and knelt down on one knee. Out of his jacket he pulled out a black little box. Janet gasped and covered her mouth. The twins looked at each other.

"Daddy! What is that?" Tara asked, trying to stand up to see.

"Janet Elizabeth Ferguson, you have been such a big part of my life for such a long time now and it's about time you become a permanent part of my life," Nelson said, "I cannot imagine a day without you in my life, without you by my side. Janet, will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

"Oh, Nelson!" Janet whispered and nodded. He took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto Janet's finger. The other patrons of the restaurant began to clap. Mia felt boxed in. She knew that one day they would probably get married but Janet didn't even seem to consider Mia's feelings. She didn't want Nelson as a stepfather. She didn't want the twins to be her sisters. She looked at Nelson. She did not want that man to be her father. She had a father and he left her. She didn't need another one to replace him only to have the same thing happen.

"Mia?" Janet asked, her smile wavering slightly, "Isn't this the best news you have heard all day?" Mia didn't say anything or move. She couldn't. She wouldn't. To say anything to upset her mother and Mia was trying today. She was actually trying not to fight with her mother today.

"Mia?" Nelson asked, his smile gone. Now the whole happy family was looking at her. Mia clenched her fists at her side.

"If you are happy," Mia started to say. Janet frowned.

"Mia, this is for you too. Nelson will be a part of our family," she said. _I don't need a new family_. _I don't want a new family._ Janet took a deep breath.

"Let's eat," Janet said. She leaned towards Mia, "And we'll talk about this later."

"There is nothing to talk about," Mia replied.

"This attitude of yours has to stop," Janet hissed, "I'm tired of you ruining happy occasions-"

"I didn't say anything to ruin your occasion," Mia snapped.

"You are sitting there like a spoiled brat," Janet said. She looked at Nelson and the twins, "We'll talk about this later." Mia stood up.

"No, we won't," Mia said and walked towards the washrooms. Her heart was beating fast and she told herself not to cry. She opened one of the stalls and stepped inside, locking the door behind her. She closed her eyes. She wanted to be happy for her mother, she really did but she couldn't. How could her mother be so blind? Men weren't to be trusted. They hurt you. Over and over again. Her mother must have seen it with her ex-husband. How could she even think about trying it again with Nelson? What about the twins' mother? She wouldn't' be pleased with another woman joining the family. There was nothing but trouble in the future and her mother was just too stupid to see it right now. Mia pulled her cell phone out of her clutch and called Brad.

"I need you to come get me," Mia said as soon as she heard the hello.

"Sorry, Pappas, Brad is completely stoned," a voice answered.

"Who is this?" Mia demanded. She did not need to speak to anyone else right now. She wanted Brad. Now.

"I think you guys were calling me Mr. Humming bird earlier today," Grady answered. Mia sighed.

"I need to get out of here," Mia said, hoping what Grady said about Brad wasn't turn. She had a feeling it was, however.

"Where are you? I'll get you." Mia hesitated. Did she really trust Grady to actually come get her?

"Are you sure Brad is too out of it?" Mia asked.

"Yes," impatience crept into Grady's voice, "Where are you, Pappas?" Mia bit her lip. She couldn't stay here in the pink dress. She couldn't go back to that table and see Janet and Nelson grin at each other. She just couldn't deal with it right now.

"The Oliver Garden in Stamford," Mia said, closing her eyes.

"Be there soon," Grady said and hung up. Mia wished there was somewhere she could curl up and just cry. Why couldn't her mother understand that she just wanted to protect what was left of her family? How could her mother be so stupid? There had to be a reason why Nelson wasn't married to the twins' mother anymore. What if whatever he did he did the same to Janet? How could Mia just agree to watch it happen to her mother again?

"Mia?" Janet came into the washroom, "Mia, are you in here?" Mia took a deep breath and opened the stall door. She looked at her mother but didn't say anything.

"Miriam, will you come back to the table now?" Janet asked, crossing her arms in front of her, "This is a happy occasion and I would thought my daughter would like to celebrate with us."

"It's not," Mia said, "You are just making the same mistakes over and over again." Janet narrowed her eyes.

"What mistakes are you referring to?" Janet snapped. Mia glared at her mother. She knew her mother wouldn't listen. Her mother never did.

"Trusting him," Mia said, "You'll just get hurt again."

"Nelson is a wonderful man," Janet said, "I have been really patient with your attitude towards him. We have dated for a very long time and there is no reason why you are still acting like a spoiled child towards him. I've had enough. Now, I want you out at that dinner table."

"I'm going back home," Mia said.

"I'm not driving you," Janet said.

"Brad is coming for me," Mia said, "So you don't have to worry about me. Not that you do anyway." Janet shook her head.

"Miriam, I want you back at that table now. I'm not playing games with you anymore."

"I told you I'm not going."

"Miriam," Janet started to say, "Fine. You don't want to go back, don't. Consider yourself grounded. Brad will drive you directly home and you will go to your room. You will stay there until I come home and then we are going to have a talk. I am not putting up with this anymore and things are going to change. Do you understand me, Miriam Louise?" Mia knew her mother was serious. What parent wasn't when they used their child's full name?

"I understand," Mia said. She did understand but she didn't plan to go home. She wanted to go to wherever Brad was and just hide there. She'd go home later when she felt calmer.

"Good," Janet turned around and walked out of the washroom. Mia waited a few minutes and then went to the front door. She tried to keep her mind blank as she watched all the happy families come in. She tried to ignore all the laughing and gleeful talking around her. She was not going to start crying in front of everyone.

A motorcycle pulled up to the Olive Garden. Mia wondered if that was Grady. She didn't know that he had a bike. The rider pulled off his helmet and it was Grady. She stepped outside and walked towards. Grady did a double take when he saw her.

"Okay, I thought I was picking up Mia Pappas," Grady said, "Not her creepy clone." Mia said nothing, trying to keep herself from crying. She tried so hard for her mother and her mother didn't try back at all. Her mother wanted the ideal family and Mia knew that she didn't fit in. Grady held up his hands.

"Sorry, didn't mean to offend," Grady said. He went around the bike and took the second helmet.

"Can we just go?" she asked. Grady nodded and climbed up on the bike again. Mia followed suit, holding tightly onto Grady. She rested her head against Grady's back and closed her eyes. She just needed to calm down as Grady took off.

Brad was playing video games when they came to the Callaghan's house. Mia immediately went to his bedroom and shut the door behind her. Grady stood in the hall and kicked off his boots.

"You're welcome," Grady grumbled and went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer. At least his dad wasn't around. Brad would probably be making too much noise and he would probably be leering at Mia in that pink dress. That dress was so not her and yet, Grady couldn't help but think about how hot she looked in it. It really did make her look like a pink fairy. Grady paused and grabbed a second beer. He headed towards his bedroom and opened the door. Mia was lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling.

"Make yourself comfortable," Grady said, putting the second beer on the night table and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Thanks," Mia mumbled. Grady cracked his beer open and took a sip.

"So what's with you?" he asked, "You look like Barbie or something."

"Just leave me alone," Mia said, turning over, turning her back to him.

"Okay, so I leave an awesome game of Halo to pick you up, I'm letting you in my room and I bring you up a beer and you tell me to leave you alone?" Grady asked, "Do you see what's wrong with this picture?"

"Grady," Mia half whined. She turned over and sat up. Her eyes were red, as if she was going to cry, "Grady," her voice cracked and began to cry. He froze for a moment. He didn't expect her to start crying and he didn't really know what to do at first. Comforting crying girls wasn't really his thing. He wondered if he should get Brad but wondered how much help he would be. Grady put his beer down and pulled Mia close.

"What happened, Mia?" he asked, gently.

"It sounds so stupid when I say it out loud," Mia said, sniffling.

"It can't be too stupid if you are this upset about it," Grady responded. Mia looked up and glared at him through her hair. _I should not be thinking how hot that is. Fuck, what is wrong with me?_

"My mom got engaged tonight," Mia spat, "It should be a happy occasion. I should be so happy that I get a new father and two sisters. I should be bouncing for joy, shouldn't I? That's what my mom thinks. My mom thinks I should just fall head over heels for Nelson but I won't. I can't. She's making a terrible mistake and I don't want to just stand here and watch her but I can't say anything because that's not what she wants. Nothing about me is what she wants and now that Nelson will be in the picture, I'm sure it will just increase. I'm not the perfect daughter she wants and she won't accept it. I mean, just look at this dress! I would never wear this dress! I'm not Sheila fuckin' McGregor and I don't hang out with her anymore. I've changed and moved on and my mom hasn't because I don't fit in with her picture perfect family." Grady wasn't sure what to say to the outburst. A part of him wanted to tell her that things could be a lot worse. That was one of the reasons she had annoyed him in the past. Her family was always such a drama and yet there was no drama. She'd get a couple set of parents and sisters and maybe they weren't as bad as she said. Yet she was upset and she was wearing that pink dress, which meant something was going on, even if he didn't really understand it.

"Are you living with the guy now?" Grady asked. Mia shook her head.

"No and we may not until the wedding, I don't know. Maybe the wedding will be far off and I won't have to live with them at all because I'll be somewhere else, doing something else with my life," Mia said.

"Exactly," Grady said, "We have this year and next then we're free. No more parents telling us what to do or what to think or whatever." Mia smiled.

"And no more stupid pink outfits. I hate this dress," Mia said. Grady chuckled.

"You look good in it," he said, he moved closer to her and ran a finger down her side, "Really good."

"I'm pink," Mia reminded him. Grady smirked, leaning in close to her. He could smell her shampoo, which smelt like melons. He took a breath in. it smelt good. She smelt good.

"Grady," Mia whispered. He turned his head slightly to look at her. Her eyes were confused. He touched her chin and tilted her head up slightly. He lowered his lips onto hers and kissed her. _I'm comforting her. That's why I'm doing this,_ he rationalised.

"Grady," Mia whispered but he hushed her with another kiss. He knew she would probably want to stop him. He had a girlfriend and he knew he shouldn't but right now she was so irresistible and there was nothing wrong with this. He felt her pull herself closer to him and he knew she didn't mind too much. He gently pushed her back on the bed, so he was on top of her. He tangled his fingers in her hair. It was surprisingly soft for being so tangled normally. Everything about Mia was surprising him right now.

"Grady," she whispered. This time he pulled back slightly.

"What about-?" he kissed her before she finished that sentence.

"It's nothing serious," he answered. He wasn't sure if he was referring to him and Susan or him and Mia. For a split second he wondered if she was going to ask about Brad but as she kissed him back and tickled his back with her nails, he knew she wasn't thinking about Brad Simon. He knew she was thinking about him.

"Grady Callaghan! Get your ass out of bed!" a man hollered, waking Mia up. She felt confused. She could see her pink dress on the floor in an unfamiliar bedroom. _This isn't my room,_ Mia thought, starting to sit up. She felt a hand push her back down.

"Dad is in the hall and he'll kill us if he sees you are still here," Grady whispered in her ear. Mia nodded as Grady wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. They made out for a while last night then just curled up in each other's arms. Mia remembered briefly waking up in the middle of the night and taking off her dress and pulling on one of Grady's shirts. She curled up in his bed and fell asleep. Mia knew her mother would be freaking out right now. She expected to go home late last night but not coming home at all… her mother would kill her if she knew that she stayed over at a guy's house she barely knew. Grady brushed his lips against the back of her neck.

"Quit it," Mia hissed.

"You didn't mind last night," Grady chuckled, "I think I left you a couple of hickeys." Mia closed her eyes and resisted the urge to kick him hard.

"I'm glad you find that amusing but my mom is going to kill me when I get home," Mia snapped. She felt Grady shrugged.

"I'm going to get out of bed and get dad to leave the house," Grady said, "Then I'll drive you home. It will be fine." He kissed the back of her neck again and got out of bed. Mia rolled over and stared up at the ceiling. Easy for him to say. His dad would probably slap him on the back and say good job for such an easy lay. Not that is what they did but still. Mia's mom would freak. Mia looked at the door and saw that Grady had shut it. She got out of bed and quickly got dressed. She smoothed the pink dress, trying to get out the wrinkles from lying on the floor the night before. She knew he was right. She probably did have a few hickeys. She crossed to his closet and opened it, looking for a hoodie. His closet was sparse and it looked like most of his clothes were on the floor. She grabbed the only one on a hanger and sniffed it. It had a lingering scent of cigarettes and weed but it would have to do. She tugged it on and pulled up the hood. Grady came back into the room and smirked.

"Stealing my clothes already?" he asked, running his fingers through his hair. Mia rolled her eyes.

"Thinking more along the lines of hiding the evidence," Mia snapped, "Last night didn't happen, okay?" Grady shrugged.

"Whatever," he said, "It's not like it could have. Dating Susan Taylor and all and I'm pretty sure if it did, she'd rip your hair out." Mia rolled her eyes again, not believing what he said.

"If I recall correctly, _you_ picked me up, _you _brought me to _your_ house and _you_ kissed me first," Mia said, "So Susan Taylor should really be ripping your hair out." Grady shrugged again.

"I don't remember you saying no," he answered, "Besides you came into my room first," he stepped closer to her and ran a hand down her side. Mia resisted the urge to shiver.

"Can I go home now?" Mia asked, "I have better things to do than stand around and argue about who did what first." Grady grabbed his keys off the night table.

"Waiting for you, princess," he said; Grady stepped back, allowing Mia to leave first. She brushed past him, practically stomping downstairs. Let Grady say what he wants. She wasn't going to make this mistake again.

Mia's mother was waiting for her when she came home. She threw her arms around her daughter and whispered, "Thank god you are alright," and then after a moment, she took a step back. She looked at her daughter with disappointment. Mia didn't know what to say so she said nothing and waited for her mother to start yelling at her. Her mother only said that she better get ready for school then she left for work. Mia stood in the empty living room, confused. The night earlier her mother was furious at her for nothing and when Mia did something that would normally warrant parental attention, her mother did nothing. Mia went up to her room and quickly showered. The whole thing left a bad taste in Mia's mouth and all she wanted to do was forget about it.

Mia caught the bus to school, deciding not to text Brad for help. He'd want to know what happened last night and that would require remembering it. Maybe if she avoided him for a day then he'd forget to ask her about it. Getting off of the bus stop, which was a block away from school, Mia spotted another one of her long time friends. Sheila, Andi, Heather and Jacqui used to be so close but then they grew apart. Sheila and Andi were popular. Heather became one of the drama geeks. Jacqui started to hang out with the burnouts. Mia supposed that she was considered one of those, even if all she ever did was weed, but Mia wasn't going to judge Jacqui on that. She waved to her friend. Jacqui smiled and waved back.

"It's been a while," Jacqui said, blowing out smoke. Mia nodded. She hadn't seen Jacqui in months, except in passing at parties. Mia wondered why they had grown so far apart, it wasn't like either one of them were striving for popularity.

"It has," Mia said quietly.

"So you skipping?" Jacqui asked, dropping the butt of her cigarette on the ground and lighting another one.

"I woke up in the wrong place," Mia said, wondering why she'd even bring that up. Jacqui raised an eyebrow but didn't question what Mia meant.

"Not going today," Jacqui said, "My brother's friend, Ricardo, is picking me up and taking me to the university. It's frosh week and I want to get hammered. Want to join?" Mia hesitated for a second. A part of her knew she should decline and go to school. It was the only the second day and she shouldn't be skipping already. But on the other hand, Mia had no want to go to school. She knew she'd spend the day spacing out, thinking about her mother and what her mother was doing and why her mother didn't ground her. Besides it was only the second day, it wasn't like they learned anything new on the second day of school. Mia nodded and shrugged, "Why not?" Jacqui grinned.

"That's my girl," she said, "And speak of the devil, here is our ride." A black car, that looked like it was about to fall apart any moment, pulled up to the sidewalk. Jacqui opened the door.

"Ricardo, my friend, Mia, is coming with. She's cool," Jacqui said, sliding into the front seat. The back door opened and there were already a couple of guys sitting in the back.

"If she doesn't mind sitting on a lap, she's more than welcome," Mia heard someone reply. Mia slid in and sat down on the lap of the guy in the middle. She smiled back at him.

"Nice to meet you," she said. He reminded her of the leader singer with hair. He had two piercings on his lip that looked like fangs but he had dark brown hair that was cut to his ears. Long bangs fell across his face. He wrapped his arms around Mia's stomach.

"I'm here to keep you safe, milady," he said, chuckling a bit. The one guy, to their right, burst out laughing. The guy in the middle pulled Mia closer, "Don't mind Paul. I don't think he's been sober since he moved in."

"That doesn't sound like a bad thing," Mia responded.

"Amen!" Jacqui rang out, "So you guys better cough up some of the good stuff soon."

"Jacks, you'll be seeing stars soon enough," the guy to the left said as the guy to the right began to laugh hysterically again.

"I'm Lucas, by the way," the guy said quietly into Mia's ear.

"Mia," she answered.

"It's very nice to meet you," he said, squeezing her lightly.

By two in the afternoon, Mia was pretty drunk. Lucas kept her in constant supply of drinks. She was sipping the last one slowly as she sat on the couch in the living room. She had lost track of Jacqui hours ago. She supposed she should get up and find her friend but Jacqui was a big girl who could take care of herself. She knew Jacqui would be fine. Mia wasn't so sure about herself. She wasn't sure why she had agreed to come anymore and she wasn't sure why she was staying. She didn't know anyone else and Lucas only came back to make sure she was still drinking. Mia felt vulnerable. She knew she could text Brad to come but she couldn't remember where she had dropped her backpack. She took another sip of her drink and realized the drink was empty. She let the bottle slip from her hand and roll across the ground. She pushed herself off the couch and decided to go into the kitchen for a glass of water or something to wake herself up. She stumbled into the kitchen and felt someone catch her before she fell.

"Whoa," a familiar voice said, steadying her, "Mia?" Mia looked up and saw it was Grady.

"Don't you have school?" she asked. The room seemed to spin around her. _How much did I have to drink, anyway?_ she thought. She couldn't remember. She lost count after the third one. Or rather she stopped counting. Lucas kept bringing her really tasty drinks. They did a couple of shots together too. He had told her he had never seen a high school girl take her drinks so well before. She had rolled her eyes at him and told him it was nothing. He asked her if she wanted something stronger then he came back with another drink and told her to try that. Maybe the combination of everything was just hitting her weird. Maybe Grady wasn't even Grady, which then made Mia wonder why she was hallucinating Grady, of all people. She didn't even like Grady.

"Don't you?" he asked back, keeping his hands on her shoulders.

"Didn't go," Mia replied, "What's the point?"

"They say education," Grady countered, "Okay, so what exactly have you consumed today?" Mia rolled her eyes and almost lost her balance again.

"Okay, the answer is clearly too much," Grady responded, "Come on, I think you need to sleep this off before I take you home," Grady smirked, "It looks like I'm saving you again."

"Shut up," Mia snapped, slapping his hands slightly. She fell down on her knees. She winced and closed her eyes. _Okay, maybe Grady is right. Maybe I just need a little nap,_ she thought, starting to lay down where she was.

"Oh, no," Grady said and he carefully picked Mia up. She rested her head against his chest and let herself doze off.

As Grady held Mia, he wondered what was going on with her. This was not the girl he thought he remembered hanging out with Brad. He wondered if he should call Brad to see if he'd take care of her. Her dark hair fell across her face and Grady decided that he'd just wait until she was sober enough to take home. She couldn't ride on his bike if she couldn't stand he figured she would not wake for a while now.

"Grades!" Jacqui Grant yelled, bouncing into the kitchen, "What you doing?" She looked at Grady and Mia.

"She passed out," he said, "She here with you?" Jacqui nodded.

"Luke was taking care of her," she said, "He probably gave her something good," Jacqui grinned, "Maybe I'll get some," then she left the kitchen. Grady shook his head. He wasn't going to take care of Jacqui too. One damsel in distress was enough. He carried Mia upstairs and found an empty room. Someone winked at her as he bumped the door open. The room was a mess and the sheets were rumbled, from what Grady didn't want to think about it. He laid Mia down and sat down behind her. This was the second time now. She owed him big. His cell phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket. He sighed when he saw _3 Susan 3_ on his call display. She had programmed her phone number in and put those stupid hearts on it.

"Hey," he answered, leaning back on the headboard and gently rolling Mia on her side, with his free hand. If she was going to vomit, he didn't want her to choke on it.

"Hey, babe," Susan said, "I just got a call from Darcy, who spoke with Sheila, who heard from Brent that you are at some swinging college party. Where's my invite?" _Lost in the mail,_ "You didn't even mention that you were heading up to the college. I would have loved to go. It's such reminder of what we are working towards, right? I mean, I'm no Ivy League student in the making but I'm going to do so much better than a community college. Is that why you skipped last period? To go up to the party? I wouldn't have skipped but I know you would have waited for me. So is anyone there I know? Besides, Brent because he doesn't count. I don't know when he'll figure out that he is such a wanna-be loser. Like, he keeps mooning over Sheila, who will never have him. She thinks he's disgusting. Wait a sec, honey, I have a call," Susan put him on hold. Grady banged his head against the headboard once and sighed. Susan was getting on his nerves. He bet he could put the phone down and go to sleep and she wouldn't even notice he wasn't there.

"Oh my god! Grady!" Susan returned, practically shrieking, "I just heard that you are there with Mia Pappas? I can't believe you! You are cheating on me with that two bit whore!"

"Susan," Grady finally interrupted, "I'm not here with Mia. I bumped into her here and am making sure she's okay. You want to come to the party then I'll meet you here." He hung up the phone, knowing full well, she's probably call back, screaming and crying or whatever. Grady was tired of Susan Taylor. He curled up behind Mia and put his arm around her. She snuggled against him. Grady couldn't help but smile. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off to sleep, with Mia in his arms.

The room was dark when Grady woke up. Mia was stirring next to him. Grady sat up and yawned. He checked his cell. There were six missed calls, all from 3 Susan 3. Grady rolled his eyes and put the phone back in his pocket.

"Grady?" Mia asked, slowly sitting up. He reached over and squeezed her hand.

"Hey, Pappas," he said, "You sober yet?"

"Well, the world isn't spinning," Mia said, "But I feel like shit. If I ever see Lucas again, I'm going to punch him."

"You could have said no, you know," Grady teased.

"Yes, mom," Mia snapped but was smiling, "What time is it?" Grady glanced around for a clock but didn't see one.

"No idea," he said, "So I have to admit, I had no idea you were this kind of girl. This is a far cry from Miss Pink Party Dress last night."

"Shut up," Mia snapped, not smiling this time, "And what kind of girl?"

"The kind of girl who goes to college parties and gets totally wasted. You are lucky that I was there," Grady said, leaning back against the headboard again. Mia shuffled up, leaning back too.

"Please I knew what I was doing," Mia said, "And I go to parties. You have seen me at parties."

"Yes, high school parties," Grady countered, "Usually sticking near Brad and I don't see your boyfriend anywhere."

"He's not my boyfriend," Mia glared at Grady.

"He isn't?" Grady asked, genuinely surprised, "I sort of thought he was."

"You regularly make out with your friend's girlfriends?" Mia asked, staring at him. Grady smirked at her.

"You could have said no," he responded. Mia rolled her eyes.

"Figures, all the responsibility is on me. Well, what about you? What will Susan say if she hears about this?"

"She did. She called, accused me of cheating. I hung up on her." Mia laughed then bit her lip.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously,"

"She's going to break up with you," Mia warned. Grady shrugged.

"Meh, no lose. She was convenient."

"Way to sound sleazy," Mia said. Grady glanced back at Mia. She looked almost disgusted at what he said. He rolled his eyes. It was so easy to judge him.

"You know, she agreed to the arrangement. She got to walk around with the bad boy boyfriend, looking cool to her friends and I got some. She knew exactly what this was," Grady said, "I don't appreciate you judging me. I'm not the one laying on some stranger's bed because I was too drunk to stand up straight. What the hell was that about?"

"Yeah, I can't judge you on being a manwhore but it's not okay for me to want to deal my own way?" Mia snapped. She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Oh wah, wah, Pappas," Grady snapped, glaring back at her, "Your mom loves you and loves another man. Your mom wants to be happy. So sad. Does soon to be daddy abuse you? Does he like to smack you around? Does he try to get into your pants? Because if all the answers are no, you are just being a whiny little bitch." Mia said nothing for a moment. She opened her mouth and closed it. Grady sighed. _Fuck,_ he thought, _Shouldn't have said that. Just because my family sucks doesn't mean her family doesn't suck in its own way._

"Mia," he started to said softly.

"Don't," Mia said sharply, "I don't need your fake apology. You think you have me all figured out. So whatever, Grady," she stood up and hesitated for a moment. Grady wondered if she was okay or if she was going to say something more to him. She left the room without another word. Grady closed his eyes and groaned. _Fuck. I shouldn't have said that,_ he thought then his phone buzzed again. Grady pulled it out and saw it was Susan. _Might as well as deal with one mess up already,_ he thought as he answered it.

It was almost eight at night when Mia got home. Her mother was watching TV with Nelson and didn't acknowledge her as she came in. Mia went directly to her room and shut the door. Her head was killing her. She felt exhausted and strung out and had no idea what to do with herself. The right thing would do was to play the good girl for a while until her mother calmed down. She should call one of her classmates and get the homework. She should open her books and try to catch up on her own. She should clean her room or something. Instead Mia flopped down on her bed. She reached over to her night table and grabbed the bottle of Advil and she swallowed two dry. Tomorrow she would do better. Tomorrow she would completely ignore Grady and tomorrow she would go to all her classes and tomorrow she'd be different. Tomorrow would be a different day. Mia tugged her comforter up around her and closed her eyes. _I can believe in tomorrow. I can believe that tomorrow will be different,_ she thought as she began to drift to sleep.

"Mia?" a voice interrupted Mia's sleep. She sat up, tugging the blanket up around her. Nelson knocked again, "Mia, could we talk for a moment?" Mia's first instinct was to say no but then she thought of the saying "tomorrow begins today" and she agreed. Nelson came in and looked around her room.

"I don't think I've ever been in here," Nelson said, sitting down on her desk chair.

"I don't know why you would have," Mia responded. Nelson nodded.

"That's true," he said, "Mia, I wanted to talk to you about my proposal. I know you were upset and I would like to hear about it from you. Your mother had theories why but I don't want to listen to speculations. I really love your mother and you are a great kid. I'd be honoured to have you as my daughter." Mia rolled her eyes. She hadn't heard such hogwash before. Did Nelson read this from a book or something and thought he'd try it out? Or watch too many tear jerking movies and thought they just needed a good cry and she'd accept him? Hardly.

"Okay, I can see I hit something there," Nelson said, "Mia, I believe in the union of families and I don't like using the phrase stepdaughter. I won't, and I don't, see you as any different than from my own girls. I don't expect you to call me dad or anything like that. I'm not trying to replace your father."

"Just stop," Mia interrupted, "I don't need to hear your feel good speech. You can't replace my dad if you wanted to so you don't need to tell me that. Really, this conversation is unnecessary. You'll pick a wedding date in the future and shortly after I'll be off at college. This conversation doesn't matter."

"Your mother and I have been," Nelson paused, "Even if you are off at college, I will still be here."

"I don't care," Mia said, leaning forward, "I don't care where you are. You're right. You are not going to be my daddy so stop acting as if my approval matters. Why don't you go bother Michael?" Nelson fell quiet for a moment.

"Mia, your mother and I would like to get married this Christmas," Nelson said, "I know it would mean a lot to your mother if you and I got along. It would mean a lot to your mother if you were happy for her. I'm not asking for us to become friends but-"

"But you would like me to pretend for mom's sake?" Mia asked, crossing her arms.

"I would like to get to know you better," Nelson said, "Your mother mentioned that your school is having a family bowling day in a few weeks. Perhaps you and I can go to that."

"I don't bowl," Mia said flatly, "And actually I've had a hell of week so far so I'd like to go back to sleep." Nelson stood up then paused for a moment. Mia laid down on her bed and snuggled the comforter around her.

"Mia, I know you think it's easier to keep this all at arm's length, that's it's easier to hope you won't have to be a part of this family after graduation but you're wrong. You are part of this family and your opinion counts, especially to your mother." Then Nelson left the room. Mia pulled the comforter over her head. It was so easy for everyone. It was so easy to tell her to just accept what was happened, to just accept that another man was coming into her life.

Mia kicked off her blanket and went to her closet. Buried under blankets and old clothing, Mia pulled out a worn shoebox. She took off the lid and removed a letter that was sitting on top.

_Dear Mia,_

_I apologise for missing our last visit. Things have been hectic since I've moved out; however, I have good news! I have been offered a job in London, England. It will be a change from the law I'm doing here but it's an exciting opportunity that I cannot pass up. I will be leaving for London in a few days to look for a place to live. The company has recommended some places and I will be looking for a three bedroom so you and Michael can come and visit. I already have big plans for you to spend your summers here in London with me! Wouldn't it be amazing for you to spend a year of your high school education here? Of course, I'm dreaming far ahead of things. I don't even know if you'd want to be apart from your friends for a year. Perhaps you could take a year off after high school to explore Europe. I know that London will be a second home for you._

_I will call you when I get back from London. I miss you, baby girl._

_Love,_

_Your father_

Mia folded the letter back up and put it in the box. That was the last letter she received from him. She had tried calling him shortly after but his number was disconnected. He had just disappeared from her life. She had gone to his apartment and spoke with the landlord. He said that he had left a forwarding address but couldn't give it out. One moment her father was an active role in her life and the next moment he was gone. He didn't even try to get in contact with Mia or Michael again. Through a mutual friend of the family, Janet had found out that Mia's father had met someone in London and was living with them. Mia had found out that information accidentally, when she had picked up the phone. Mia had demanded, not caring if she got into trouble, some way to get in touch with her father. She couldn't believe that she had been replaced, as her mother put it. The friend grew quiet and said she didn't think she should say. Mia had practically begged and only hung up the phone when Janet had come and taken the phone from Mia and slammed it down. She yelled at Mia for listening into conversations and she would have been better off not knowing. Mia screamed at Janet how long had she known. Mia had called her brother, begged him to come home and speak some sense into their mother. How dare she keep them away from their father; they had a right to know where he was and how to get in touch with him. Michael said in a detached tone of voice that if their father wanted to know his children, he would get in touch with them. He told her she was better off just forgetting about that man and to move on with her life. Like he did. Like their mother did.

Mia dug through the box and pulled out a leather band with a silver cross tied onto it. It was her father's. He told her that it was his grandfather's and that it always brought him good luck. He had left it behind when he moved. She had called and told him and he said he would pick it up the next time he saw her. He never made it for one visit after he moved out. He always had excuses why he couldn't. Janet was never sympathetic to Mia, who sat at the window for hours, waiting. She had been so close to her father. When he told them he was moving out, she had asked to move with him. Janet had said no and that was the end of the conversation. Mia would have liked to believe her father would have said yes, that he would love to have her live with him if it wasn't for her mother. Maybe Mia would be in London, England, living a totally different life instead of practically sitting in her closet, holding a box of memories and nursing a hangover.

Mia tied the leather band around her wrist and put the box back. There was no point in keep looking at what was gone. Her father was gone. Her family was gone. She shut the closet door and curled up under her comforter. A moment later, Mia heard her bedroom door open and her mother call her name. Mia kept her eyes closed, pretending to be asleep. Janet sighed and quickly exited the room. Mia pulled her knees up and tried to ignore the overwhelming urge to cry.

Grady spotted Brad alone, which was rare. He walked over to his friend and offered him a cigarette. Brad accepted it.

"What's up?" Brad asked, "Rumour mill is going wild about you. I can't walk down the hall without hearing someone say your name. It's fucking annoying."

"Mistake called Susan Taylor," Grady said, "Did you know it's illegal to go to a party without your girlfriend?"

"When you are with Susan Taylor, yes," Brad said, "That's why I don't date those bitches. When Mia goes crazy and starts talking to them, that' all I can take."

"Whatever," Grady said, "I'll give her the blessing of letting her think she broke up with me. My name will be mud for a few days then another one of her friends will start sniffing around."

"Cold," Brad said. Grady shrugged. It was true. He never went single for long because they all wanted the bad boy. If poor Susan couldn't tame him, well, maybe the next one could. She'll be able to hold his rebellious heart and it will be sweet love. Whatever.

"So what's with you and Mia?" Brad asked. Grady shrugged again.

"Last I heard, she hates me," Grady said, "Unless you heard something differently last night?" Brad shook his head.

"Didn't speak with her at all yesterday," Brad said, "Can't find her today. I only know that she is here because I saw her slip into her third period class. So, what happened between you two?" Grady shrugged, deciding it was safer not to say anything.

"You know she's going to tell me sooner or later," Brad said, "I'm not choosing sides but I rather not listen to either one of you lie about the other."

"Nothing is going on," Grady said, "It's back to her not liking me." _Because I said something really jackass-y. _Brad said nothing and just looked at Grady.

"You waiting for me to say something?" Grady asked, fixing his gaze back on Brad. Brad said nothing.

"You want me to admit that I have a thing for Mia?" Grady pressed. Brad shrugged.

"You spent the night with her," Brad said, "Last night too apparently. I've heard rumours about you and Mia at that party."

"She was wasted," Grady spat out, "She couldn't even stand and I got her to sleep it off. I was watching over her. Isn't that your job? Aren't you her fucking Prince Charming?" Brad didn't respond. Grady shook his head and flung his half smoke cigarette on the ground, "Whatever, man. I'm out of here."

"Maybe I am," Brad responded, "Or maybe not. But whatever I am, if you fuck with her, if you hurt her, we will have a talk." Grady turned around and glared at his friend. Brad didn't look threatening. He said it very casually but Grady knew that Brad meant it. He also knew what he meant by talk. Grady turned and walked away. He wasn't going to do anything with Mia. He had been right last night. She was being a spoiled brat. It wasn't anything unusual. There had been a reason before why he didn't like her.

Entering the school, he almost ran smack into Mia. She looked tired and pale. _She looks broken,_ Grady thought. Without thinking about it, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the stairwell, under the stairs.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, crossing her arms in front of her.

"You look like shit," Grady said, "What's going on with you?" Mia rolled her eyes.

"Like I'm telling you anything," Mia snapped, "Thought I was nothing but a whiny little bitch."

"I shouldn't have said that," Grady said, "I'm an asshole. I thought we knew this." Mia shook her head.

"Whatever, Grady," Mia said, "Don't you have Susan Taylor to suck up to?" Grady knew better than just reacting on instinct. He had learned a lot of lessons the hard way by just reacting. His dad told him that he needed to learn to think first. It would save him, and everyone around him, a lot of trouble. Grady just had trouble following that advice. He wanted something; he wanted it and nothing there was little that would stop him. He stepped up to Mia and cupped her chin. He kissed her softly. _I hate when other people figure things out before I do,_ Grady thought. He fell back a step as Mia shoved him away.

"What is wrong with you?" she screamed and ran off. Grady could still taste her fruity lip gloss on his lips. He knew there was a lot wrong with him. He had no idea why he liked Mia Pappas. She was weird and whiny and overly dramatic. She'd drive him insane within a day. Grady took a deep breath. No, he would have to get Mia Pappas out of his system. It must be the whole saviour complex. What he needed what something to get her out of his head. She wanted to be a freak then she could be but Grady was going to stay far away from her. Grady turned to go back outside. He knew what he needed to do. He'd be skipping another afternoon class but whatever, he wouldn't be missing anything.

Grady parked his bike on the front lawn of his friend, Troy's. Troy had dropped out of school. He decided, after failing most of his grade 10 classes, he wasn't going to go back. He said he wasn't getting anything out of school and he wasn't going to waste his time. Grady knocked on the door and Troy, dressed only in his pyjama bottoms, opened the door.

"Grade, my man," Troy greeted him, "Come in. How's the school thing going?" Grady shrugged.

"Well enough if I'm not there," Grady responded, following Troy into the living room. Troy flopped down on the couch and pulled the bowl of liquorice closer to him. He grabbed a rope of one and began to chew on it.

"Wanting to join me in the land of the drop out?" Troy asked. Grady smirked.

"Hardly," Grady said, "My dad would probably kill me. I just needed to get away from someone and needed to get my mind of it."

"Susan Taylor?" Troy asked, reaching for another piece of candy.

"Do I even want to ask how you know about that?" Grady asked, stretching out on the arm chair, "Got any beer?"

"In the fridge, help yourself," Troy answered, "I still hear the rumour mill. Which reminds me, Jack and Ice are coming over later. So is Ice's sister and since you are trying to get over Susan, why not her? She's not bad." Grady came back into the living room and passed a beer to Troy before returning to the arm chair. He flung his legs over the arm and leaned back.

"Because Ice would kill me if I made a move on his sister?" Grady said, cracking out the can and taking a long drink. _Fuck, that's exactly what I needed,_ Grady thought.

"Ice would rather have someone like you hit on her than Butcher," Troy said, grabbing another piece of liquorice, "Butch is a daddy now, did you hear?" Grady shook his head. In eighth grade, Troy, Theo, Ice, Jack, Butch and Grady were tight. They thought they were tough and in a gang. It meant nothing to them to go to the mall and steal what they wanted or to rough someone up they didn't like. It wasn't until Theo and some of the guys got arrested when Grady started to pull away from those guys. He wasn't afraid of being arrested but he knew his dad would be furious. It was just better to find new friends than to deal with his dad. Most of the guys had gotten out of that behaviour since then. Theo still spent time in juvenile facilities. He had just recently got out and was being home schooled this year, apparently. Ice said that the school didn't want Theo back and his parents were fighting it.

"Didn't hear," Grady said, taking another drink, "When did this happen?" Troy reached for another piece of candy. _If he takes anymore, I'm going to take his beer._

"About a year ago but the kid was born during the summer," Troy said, "He and the mom broke up a couple of weeks ago," Troy rolled his eyes, "He said that he's afraid that she'll go after him for child support." Grady said nothing, finishing his beer.

"Does he spend time with his kid?" Grady asked. Troy shrugged.

"Hey, you want my beer?" Troy asked. Grady took it. Of course he did and probably the others that were in the fridge too.

"Butch," Troy said, then sighed, "Whatever, man. You know Butch. He's into it when there is something for him. Changing diapers and crying babies are boring. Ice is pretty pissed because his dad bailed when he was young. He thinks Butch is going to be the same." Grady nodded, not saying anything. His own mother left when he was young. He could barely remember her, only a few things, like her long dark brown hair. It was the same shade as his. His father said that Grady had his mother's eyes. He also said that he had her wild spirit. Grady wasn't sure that when his father said that if it was meant as a compliment.

"So, rumour mill had it that you cheated with Mia Pappas," Troy said, sitting up some, "She's a little pixie. Isn't she with Brad Simon?"

"Since when are you all about the gossip?" Grady asked, opening the second can.

"Since I got laid off and trying to give up smoking," Troy said, taking the bowl of candy on his lap, "So?" Grady rolled his eyes. Sometimes Troy was like a girl.

"No, she isn't with Brad Simon and no, I didn't cheat with her," Grady said, "She was there. I was there. Someone saw us talking." Troy shifted in his seat and pulled out his cell phone. He began to look for something then held it up for Grady to see.

"Looks like more than talking," Troy said. Grady got up and grabbed the phone. Someone had snapped a piece of them sleeping on the bed, with Grady's arm around Mia. Grady shut the phone and took finished the can of beer. Fuck.

"Who has this picture?" Grady asked, wondering if Mia had seen it. He did not want Mia on Susan's bad side. Fuck. Didn't he come here to forget about Mia Pappas?

"I would imagine everyone," Troy said, "I got it from Denise. He thought it was hilarious. Who knows who he got it from?" Grady closed his eyes, breathing deeply. He wanted to call Mia to see if she saw it and to see if she was okay. Then he remembered that she was still furious at him and this picture probably wouldn't help his case. He stood up and went straight for the fridge. He grabbed two more cans of beer, wishing Troy had the tall cans. This was taking too long to get drunk. He opened the fridge one more time and spotted a bottle of rye. He grabbed it and went into the living room.

"Do you mind?" he asked. Troy looked up from the bowl of candy.

"Skipping school and now going for the hard stuff? What's going on?" Troy asked, putting the bowl back on the table. Grady uncapped the lid and shrugged. Troy stared at him, waiting.

"Dudes!" Ice cried, coming into living room, carrying a case of beer, "Grady! Fuck! Where have you been?" Grady shrugged again, taking another gulp from the bottle. The liquor burned but it felt good. Plus now he could start to feel the effects of the alcohol. He immediately felt better.

"And fuck! Grady!" Ice continued, "Pappas? Really?"

"It was nothing," Grady said, sitting back in the armchair, taking another drink. Butcher and Jack came into the living room. Butcher was wearing a sore look on his face as he sat down on the end of the couch. Jack simply took the bottle of rye out of Grady's hand and sat down on another arm chair. Grady said nothing. Jack always took care of him and Grady felt like he was swimming now. _Mia was doing the same thing the other day. I want to get drunk with her. I want to be with her,_ Grady thought, closing his eyes. The image of the photo floated behind his eyes. He knew if he thought about it too long he'd still be able to feel her against him. _Fuck. I have it bad for her. How the hell did that happen?_

Grady opened his eyes. One of the guys had turned on the TV. Izzy was looking down at Grady. She was Ice's twin brother. She had long black hair and striking green eyes. Unlike Ice, who was bulked up with fat and muscle, Izzy was really skinny. Today she was wearing a tube top which showed of her collar bone and her flat stomach. Grady could see a sparkling piercing on her navel. She smiled at him.

"You okay?" she asked; her voice soft. Grady shrugged.

"Alive," he answered, "It's been a while." Izzy smiled and shrugged.

"I know you have been around," she said, "You just keep missing the good parties. Last I heard you were partying it up with the jocks." Grady shrugged, feeling like he had to.

"Obligations," he answered. Izzy laughed softly. She took his hand.

"I have some green obligation for you," she leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Just come with me." Grady followed her upstairs into Troy's room. Dirty laundry was everywhere and the room smelt weird. Grady fell down on the bed and stared up on the ceiling. Izzy sat down next to him and passed him a joint.

"Special stuff. You'll feel better, I promise," she whispered. Grady took it. He definitely needed it.

It was probably around two in the morning as Grady approached his house. His head felt murky but he knew the night had been exactly what he needed. He had a fresh view of things. He pulled out his cell phone and dialled Mia's number. As he expected, it went directly to voicemail.

"Hey, Mia," Grady said, clearing his throat as he sat down on his front porch, "I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am about fucked up things got. I don't think you are a whiny bitch. I don't know you well enough to make comments and even if I did, if it upset you, I should have accepted that. I actually think you are really interesting and pretty damn sexy. I want to say that I like you and I want to get to know you better and if you can forgive me, I want to get to know you better. Call me." Grady hung up and looked up at the sky. He had no idea what would happen but he did what he could.

He got up and opened the door to his house. He kicked off his shoes and placed a hand against the wall so he could find his way in the darkness to his room. The kitchen like flicked on.

"Where the fuck were you?" his father, Patrick, demanded. He swayed on his feet slightly. _Fuck_, Grady thought, _Of all the nights, dad would be up tonight._

"At a friend's," Grady replied.

"Don't you have school tomorrow?" Patrick asked, stepping closer to Grady, "Or should I be expecting calls like I did last year? Should I just call the school now to save them the time? Fuck, Grady, when are you going to stop being such a screw up?" Patrick was practically face to face with his son. Grady wasn't sure what to say. If he said something, it may just make his dad madder. Sometimes it was easier to ride out the lecture. Yet at the same time, if Grady didn't say anything and his father was expecting an answer, he'd be screwed.

"I'll be at school tomorrow, sir," Grady decided to say. Patrick pushed himself against Grady and poked him hard on the chest.

"Fuck, ya, you'll be at school. I don't want any fucking calls from your teachers this year," Patrick said, "You have two more years and you're done. Think you can do that without fucking it up?" Patrick pushed his son against the wall then moved past him towards his room. Grady waited for Patrick to slam the door behind him before he moved again. He shut off the kitchen light then walked to him room. Now, he just wanted to go to sleep.

Grady took his seat and looked around the art classroom. He hadn't seen Mia all day. He hadn't seen Brad either, which he wasn't sure if that was connected to Mia being missing or not. It didn't matter. He wasn't about to go up to Brad to ask him if she got his voicemail. This was his only class with Mia and she sat right next to him so he'd find out then.

Grady pulled out his sketch book and began to sketch randomly, without thought. Drawing was the one thing Grady could do well and the only class he could get a good mark in without trying. He had started drawing cartoon but his art teacher last year encouraged him to start trying portraits, still life and other mediums. He tried to match him out with another student would was practically a prodigy at art but he preferred to do it alone. There were a few times he would come to the art room after school to practice or to keep working on a project. Drawing was practically the only thing that made complete sense to him. It was easy and it sometimes amazed him how he could start with a white sheet and within hours it would be transformed into something else. It also amazed him how one piece of work could mean so many different things to so many different people. His teacher had encouraged him to go to an art museum, to study the greats but Grady never did. It wasn't that he wasn't interested, he was, but he didn't have the money and didn't really want to go by himself.

This year Grady had a different art teacher. He wondered if his old one talked to her about him. It probably didn't matter. Teachers tended to look at Grady, with his scuffed boots and piercings, and make snap judgments on him. Mr. Collins was the first teacher that seemed to think Grady could succeed at something. He was the first teacher that Grady wanted to succeed for. Maybe this other art teacher would be able to see past Grady's outside and appreciate his art too. That would be nice.

"Miss Pappas, please remove your earphones upon entering my classroom," the teacher said, her tone sharp. Grady looked up from his drawing and saw Mia sitting down next to him. He turned to smile at her but she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't," she snapped, "You can stop entertaining any idea of us because it's not going to happen." She turned away from him and pulled out her books. Grady said nothing and looked down at his drawing. He realized that he was drawing Mia as a fairy. It was pretty. Grady turned the page on his sketch book. He'd finish it later. Maybe.

"Okay," Mrs. Hobkins said, clapping her hands, "I have an assignment for everyone. They say beauty is in the eye of the beholder. Some say everything is art. So what I want you to do is make art out of your partner. I have matched everyone up and today we will spend the day getting to know the other partner. This project is an exploration in art. I want you to recreate your partner in any way you see him or her. That may be by sculpting a statue or drawing a portrait. Let me know I don't these depictions to be replica of your partner. I'm not taking about exact image here but how you see your partner. You can draw them as a butterfly or perhaps an abstract water colour. Use your imagination and let's show the world how your partner is beautiful. Any questions?" The class looked around at each other and some began to talk excitedly. Grady rolled his eyes. It sounded like new age crap and he didn't want to explore the inner being of anyone. Nor did he really want anyone to explore his inner being. Maybe he'd ask the person to draw him a new tattoo.

Mrs. Hobkins clapped her hands for attention again. When the class quieted down, she spoke, "Now, everyone is sharing a desk with someone so I want you to look at that person. That will be your partner for the project," Mia immediately raised her hand and Mrs. Hobkins smiled as if she anticipated the question, "No. You may not switch or change partners. This person is going to be next to you for the rest of this class and you may see that person do things that you do not understand. They may create things that you may not see as art and this will give you the opportunity to see the art before you judge." Mia slowly lowered her hand and crossed her arms. She looked livid. Grady watched her out of the corner of his eye. He wondered what he would see her as. Right now he wanted to say he saw her as a spoiled brat, who didn't like it when things didn't go her way.

"Okay, so I want you to start asking questions. Name, ages, where you grew up, what are your hobbies, likes, dislikes, etc.," Mrs. Hobkins continued, "This isn't a free period where you can do whatever. I want you talking to your partner. I definitely do not want to see anyone formulating ideas. You can start thinking about that tonight but today, I want you to keep an open mind." The teacher smiled brightly as everyone turned to their partner.

"We don't really need to chat," Mia said, "I'm going to draw you as a donkey."

"Didn't she just say not to start thinking of ideas?" Grady asked, smirking, "Besides, maybe you'll find out some wonderful quality about me. You already know that I have this thing about saving you." Mia rolled her eyes.

"Please," Mia said, "All I know is that you came instead of Brad and that now there is that lovely picture circulating around the school. Sheila approached me this morning and asked me what I was thinking, going after Susan Taylor's boyfriend like that."

"I thought you didn't care about what people thought of you," Grady said, leaning back on his chair. Mia rolled her eyes.

"I can if Susan is going to come after me with her friends and try to pretend to be all bitch fight," Mia said, "I'm not scared of her but I think I have better things to do."

"Then don't be bothered with her," Grady said, "Just walk away. It doesn't really matter what she thinks. I don't care what crap she is saying about me."

"That's because you are still the hero. You know in a few days someone else will be trying whatever with you," Mia responded, "I'm just the girl who stole Susan Taylor's boyfriend and then I'll be the girl who was dumped by Susan Taylor's boyfriend, whom she stole." Grady stared at her, wondering how on earth she followed that train of thought. It didn't make much sense to him. She didn't steal him. He was getting annoyed with Susan anyway. They would have broken up sooner or later. Besides, didn't those girls learn by now that when the relationship ended, it was usually because he had moved on to someone else? Maybe he was a donkey. It wasn't his fault the girls around him couldn't keep his attention. They always chased him, pursued him and it was boring. Mia was the first girl who capture his attention and, really, the first girl to outright reject him.

"You know, that wouldn't be true if you went out with me," Grady pointed out. Mia let out a scream of frustration. She began to pack up her books. She started to get up and move when the teacher stopped her.

"Mia, where are you going?" she asked. Mia glared at Grady.

"Away from him," Mia said, "There is no way I'm working with him on anything. He's a pig and if he thinks he can butter me up so I'll go out with him, he's insane." Mrs. Hobkins looked between the two of them.

"Well, then, I think this project is perfect for you two," she said. Mia sat slowly down on her chair and said nothing. Mrs. Hobkins handed them a sheet of paper.

"Here are some basic questions to start off your conversation," she said, "Don't be afraid to get off track if it will help you. Keep chatting away." She smiled at them and walked off. Mia folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm not saying anything else to you," Mia said. She flipped open one of textbooks and began to read. Grady decided not to push her. Whatever. She was right about one thing. It wouldn't take long for him to find someone else. Izzy was definitely interested last night, even if he hadn't been. Girls usually liked it when he pushed them away.

When the bell rang, Grady caught Mia's arm and stopped her from walking away, "We both need this class so you need to get over whatever is bugging you so we can do this project." Mia pulled her arm from Grady and walked away. Grady noticed that the teacher saw the interaction but she didn't say anything to Grady. _Maybe she just needs a few days to get over whatever this is,_ Grady thought. After all, he had seen her go from super friendly with someone to ice cold back to friendly in a short period of time. He had seen her give Brad the cold shoulder. Maybe he just needed to stick this out. She'd probably come around once she realized she had to do the homework. Grady left the classroom, feeling slightly better about his chances with Mia. He'd just give her time.

Brad looked at Mia and asked, "Bad day?" Mia shook her head and laid down across the back seat of his car.

"Two words: Grady Callaghan," Mia said, throwing her arm over her eyes. Brad chuckled.

"It's not funny," Mia cried, not moving from her position, "Why can't one thing in my life go right? First, Nelson wants to be the best dad ever and now Grady-Manwhore-Callaghan wants to make me his next conquest. Who do I have to pay to be left alone?"

"Grady isn't that bad," Brad said, "He just has bad taste in women. Maybe you should give him a chance." Mia sat up and glared at Brad. She did not want to give him a chance. She did. He called her a whiny little bitch and despite what he said, he was not sorry. He did not understand and he wouldn't want to. No one did. That was the problem with everyone. No one wanted to understand. No one wanted to be there for another person. It was all about themselves. Even Brad, whom Mia loved like a brother, would leave one day. It was what people did.

"New topic please," Mia said, "Like, anything else. Or you and Fiona. How's that going?" Brad rolled his eyes.

"Next topic," he said, pulling out his pack of cigarettes, "Want to go into Stamford? I heard there is this new indie record store there. I wanted to check it out." Mia nodded, quickly moving to the front seat. She pulled out one of Brad's CD books he had in the car and began to flip through it.

"I'll take care of the music," Mia said, pausing to look at a CD. Brad shook his head and hooked up his iPod to the car radio.

"First of all, no. You listen to the worst stuff. I made this playlist especially for the trip," Brad said, "You just sit on your hands and listen." Mia stuck her tongue out at Brad but laughed. Okay, yeah, she was about to put on Alexisonfire but that didn't mean she didn't have bad taste in music. Hell, half her music collection came from ripping CDs from Brad. She wasn't going to complain. This was probably what she needed.


End file.
